


Before Breakfast

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Keeping Quiet, M/M, Post-Xillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:12:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude needs to keep quiet. Which is not so easy when Gaius is involved.</p><p>(Post-Xillia 1, not necessarily compliant with Xillia 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> Also for the penis-y kinks bingo's (I don't think that's really what it's called, but close? - it just became 'peen bingo' as mental shorthand) gags/silence square. (Which became 'Season of Kink' the year after!)

"Jude..."

No need to be awake yet-- Jude was sure it was still dark and besides he was warm and...

"...before breakfast."

Jude opened his eyes less because he wanted to and more because it was Gaius who was speaking.

Gaius who was... well, nearly naked and looking at him with one of his almost-amused but mostly-unreadable expressions.

"Sorry," Jude mumbled. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and mentally started sorting out exactly what had happened in the last twelve hours or so to get him to where he was.

Usual meeting at the best inn in Leronde? Check...

Report to Gaius about research and whatnot? Check

After report nonverbal-- After months of telling Leia he stayed in Gaius's room because he'd fallen asleep... He'd apparently actually fallen asleep. Without anything else happening. There was officially no need to ever emerge from beneath the blankets. He could die of embarrassment at any second.

"I fell asleep," he finally continued. The blankets did not swallow him. When he opened his eyes again, Gaius was still watching him. "I..."

"Obviously needed the rest," Gaius supplied. Jude sat up and nodded. There had been a lot of late nights lately and while a lot of progress had been involved in that, he'd definitely been pushing himself a little harder than he should have.

Jude sighed and looked at Gaius properly. Gaius was wearing only a towel loosely wrapped around his waist. It did little to hide anything and the tattoos on Gaius' torso were pretty much an advertisement of where Jude's gaze should travel.

"A towel?" Jude questioned. Obviously they had a bit of time until breakfast. Well, hopefully they did. Somewhere during one of their initial meetings, Jude had said something incredibly stupid and revealing about his appreciation for Gaius' body. After that, their meetings had gotten far more interesting in quite a few different ways.

"Is that a complaint?"

"Yes," Jude said firmly. If they had time before breakfast, well-- Better to use it, really.

Gaius chuckled softly for just a moment before standing and pulling the towel off. It dropped onto the floor and Jude could almost hear Leia in the back of his head, chiding about people not hanging things up. Except she wouldn't chide Gaius. Well, she would but then someone would remind her of how bad an idea that was.

Except Gaius would probably just hang it up and never mention it again. Maybe. Jude really didn't need to be thinking about towels because he had Gaius to look at instead.

"We have a few minutes," Gaius said as he crawled back onto the bed and pulled Jude into a kiss.

There was never any question of who was in control of their kisses. Jude could challenge all he wanted, but in the end, he liked giving in to Gaius.

He moaned into Gaius' mouth, reaching to tug down the blankets he still wasn't wholly sure he didn't need to drown in.

"Shh," Gaius whispered, putting a finger to Jude's lips as he pulled back. "You're going to need to be quiet."

Jude swallowed and nodded. He could hear sounds from other parts of the inn if he listened. Leia's father cooking breakfast, Leia's mother chopping wood... If he was too loud, they'd be found out. And while Jude knew he needed to tell Leia... he hadn't quite figured out the words.

Gaius kissed him again - hard but not long. Not when there were better things to do like get clothing off. Jude had at least shed a layer at one point in the previous night's discussion, though he still had an undershirt and pants to contend with. Gaius was damned good at getting him undressed, though. His pants and shirt fell to the floor one after the other and a moment later, Gaius apparently decided to test Jude's current devotion to not getting caught.

Jude grabbed for a pillow, clueless what else to do when Gaius dipped down to free him from his underwear and lick the length of his half-hard penis.

"Over," Gaius said as he sat back and Jude peered cautiously from behind the pillow. Some damned warning would have been nice. That or they had to find someplace sound-proof away from anyone who might want gossip about the king of Reize Maxia.

Jude nodded, promptly deciding he wanted to repay that favor and then some at their next meeting. Gaius was always quiet. Gaius just stroked his hair and praised him whenever Jude would get down on his knees and take Gaius' erection into his mouth.

"Warn me next time," Jude said as he complied. "One wrong noise and Leia will bust in with a broom and..."

"Get a spectacular view," Gaius concluded as he ran his hands down Jude's back. Jude was not so sure he'd want to be part of the view. He'd put on a bit of height and muscle, but he didn't think he'd ever fill out like Gaius. Which was fine, really. He liked looking at Gaius - he didn't really want to be him.

"Gaius--"

"Quiet," Gaius reminded him in a harsh whisper as Jude felt Gaius' fingers trace low. Jude hissed against the pillow.

The preparation was agonizing. Each motion of Gaius' fingers made Jude catch a moan in his throat. It didn't feel like this late at night. And when Gaius pulled back, slick fingers replaced slowly by the full length of Gaius' erection, Jude wanted to articulate how every inch felt inside of him.

He could barely breathe when Gaius wedged a hand down between Jude's body and the mattress, less stroking Jude's erection than just giving it something more firm to rub against as Gaius moved their bodies together.

Gaius made only soft grunts, the sort of little noises that normally Jude wouldn't hear. In his own silence, they seemed even more arousing. Every little sound the bed made seemed to become part of the act. Every rustle of fabric and breath against the pillow Jude was keeping tight to his mouth...

Jude couldn't help himself as he came, despite his best efforts, though it was a short moan, quickly caught, and hopefully not too obvious.

Gaius was not far behind him, though Jude could feel Gaius come more by the hitch in his thrusts and movement than by any sound.

For a long moment, they both lay there in a tangle, quiet. Jude could hear voices from the kitchen and Leia in the hallway--

There was a short knock at the door and Leia's voice in a tone Jude knew quite well as her trying to disguise her amusement.

"Breakfast is ready when you're done," she called. And then she was off down the hall to the next room, her footsteps just a little faster than they had been when approaching.

"At least she didn't bust in with a broom," Jude mumbled. Gaius simply grabbed for his towel.


End file.
